Luau LePunch
Luau LePunch is a baddie that appears in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!. He is the first of the two bosses the player encounters in the game. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Gummy Grotto Occupation: Boxer Loves: K.O.'s Hates: Neapolites Luau LePunch is a champion boxer from the sugary shores of Gummy Grotto. He is unbeatable in the ring because, despite his size, he is quite nimble and very quick. Upon teaming up with Radley Madish, he was sent to Neapolitown which was recently taken over by the radish’s brigade. LePunch was placed in charge of watching the chef of chefs himself, Papa Louie. Appearance Luau LePunch is a large anthropomorphic coconut. His head is a coconut shell filled with pink punch, and his eyes are a lemon and a lime. The head also sports a paper umbrella. Luau has colorful gummy arms with pink boxing gloves on his fists. He wears turquoise pants and a blue-yellow boxing-champ belt with a large octagon-shaped plate with a star in the middle of the plate. Flipline Blog Before Radley could start his attack, he needed some major muscle. So he traveled to Gummy Grotto to recruit the widely feared boxer, Luau LePunch. Watch out for this guy! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4844 Battle Luau is encountered at the end of the fourth level, Vanilla Heights. He has five hearts. Initially, Luau only uses one attack, a straightforward punch. The best way to dodge this is by jumping, as Luau's gummy arms can stretch to a considerable length. The only way to damage Luau is to jump on him first (which can be difficult when he begins to slide under you to avoid being jumped on), then hit him. After being hit, Luau will start swinging his arms furiously while running all around the arena. Attempting to jump on him at this point will only result in you losing a heart, so stay away from Luau until he calms down and stops running. Later in the battle, Luau will start using a new: he'll jump straight up into the air and then slam his body down. This attack can be dodged by constantly moving so he doesn't land on you. Trivia *Radley Madish assigned him to personally watch over an imprisoned Papa Louie in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5279 *The boss fight with LePunch is foreshadowed in Vanilla Heights by numerous posters with Luau's face and name on them, some of which have been vandalized. **One of these posters can be seen on the Brownie Bop's Fllipdeck. *Luau LePunch's name was likely based on the topping, Luau Punch Drizzle. *Luau is the only boss in the entire Papa Louie series who doesn't summon any additional enemies during his battle. He is also the only boss who doesn't have a smaller enemy variant of himself. *He is the first enemy who debuted in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! to receive a Flipdeck. *His belt is similar to Kenji's, but colored teal. *On March 18, 2015, Luau LePunch's Flipdeck was released, albeit with a mistake. His Flipdeck number is 130, but Flipline wrote it as 30. A few minutes after posting it, Flipline fixed the mistake. *In Papa's Bakeria, there is a special called Luau Punch. *A customer who debuted in Papa's Pizzeria HD named LePete is a fan of him. Gallery Blog pose.jpg Frame7.jpg Poorpapa.jpg WSA4.png|Luau LePunch: WANTED LeFail!.png Yui vs. LePunch.jpg|Yui fighting Luau LePunch Fanart Luau LePunch by magicmusic (Mage).png|By magicmusic (Mage) Luau LePunch by PeppermintLeaf (PLeaf).png|By PeppermintLeaf (PLeaf) LuauLePunch1000456.png|By PEGGY547832 (Peggy) Luau LePunch.jpeg|By springvanillarose Radley and Luau LePunch by PeppermintLeaf.jpg|By PeppermintLeaf (PLeaf) Luau LePunch.PNG|By JuanEdwards (Rodrick H.) bandicam 2015-01-30 14-07-19-646.jpg Luau LePunch by Viliam Furík.jpg|By Viliam Furík luaulepunch_by_Lucky_Choco.jpg|By Lucky Choco Luau_Starfire.jpg|By Starfire Luau_LePunch_and_Rocky_by_763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Luau_and_Sarge_by_763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl es:Luau LePunch pl:Luau LePunch Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:L Characters Category:Slider Scouts Sliders